borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zer0/Skins
Skins available and unlockable for Zer0. There are 23 Heads and 93 Skins to collect in total for Zer0. Heads Default *''Zero'' *''Gh0st'' *''Disharm0ny'' Unlockable *''3ng13'' - Quest reward for completing Statuesque as Zer0 *''Alienati0n'' - Dropped by killing Geary; rare drop on The Warrior *''Blast Shield'' - Quest reward for completing Symbiosis as Zer0 *''B0ne H3ad'' - Mission reward for X Marks The Spot in Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty *''C0al Train'' - Rare drop from Terramorphous the Invincible *''Crafty ''- Random drop from Creepers *''d00med'' - Acquired in Mr.Torgue's Campaign of Carnage. *''D4rk Expl0rer'' - Acquired in Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt *''G4I4h4d ''- Rare drop from Vermivorous the Invincible *''Handsome Jack's Mask'' - Dropped by Handsome Jack *''M0t0cross Marauder'' - Randomly dropped from Badass enemies *''Nihilism'' - Rank 5 "To Pay the Bills" challenge *''Punk'' - Quest reward for completing In Memoriam as Zer0 *''Raz0r'' - Rare drop from Henry the Stalker *''Special Edition: F0rg0tten'' - Special Edition DLC Skin; Can be obtained via trading *''Unreality'' - Rare drop from BNK3R *''Vault Veteran: Arachn1d'' - Have game save from Borderlands Downloadable Note: Downloadable skins and heads are unlocked in the customization menu directly. As a result, they are account-bound and cannot be traded. *''Ech0location'' - Assassin Domination Pack *''Infern0'' - Assassin Supremacy Pack *''Murder of Cr0ws'' - Assassin Madness Pack Gallery Zer0Zero.png|Zero (default) Zero3ng13.png|3ng13 Zer0 Alienati0n.jpg|Alienati0n Zer0B0neH3ad.jpg|B0ne H3ad Zer0BlastShield.png|Blast Shield Zer0C0alTrain.jpg|C0al Train ZeroCrafty.png|Crafty *|D4rk Expl0rer Zer0Disharm0ny.png|Disharm0ny Zer0d00med.jpg|d00med G4l4h4d.png|G4L4H4D Zer0Gh0st.png|Gh0st Zer0 Handsome Jack s Mask.jpg|Handsome Jack Mask Zer0 M0t0cr0ss Marauder.jpg|M0t0rcr0ss Marauder Zer0 Nihilism.jpg|Nihilism Zer0Punk.png|Punk Zer0 Raz0r.jpg|Raz0r Zer0SEF0rg0tten.png|Special Edition: F0rg0tten 228px-Unreality.jpg|Unreality ZeroVVArachn1d.png|Vault Veteran: Arachn1d Skins Default *''Zero's Sneaking Suit'' *''Rosy Cheeks'' *''True Red'' *''Stonehearted'' *''Leaf on the Wind'' *''Eyes of the Snake'' *''Ultra Marine'' *''Blue Light Special'' *''Azure Knight'' *''The Yellow Dart'' *''Earth Tone'' *''Worn and Torn'' *''Bruised Orange'' *''Evil Orange'' *''Blood from a Stone'' *''Cool as Ice'' *''Emotional Distance'' *''Toad of Battle'' Unlockable *''Amber Assassin'' - Rank 3 "The Killer" challenge *''Bandit Blood and Rust'' - Item of the Day *''Bandit Incineration'' - Rank 5 "Knee Deep in Brass" challenge *''Bandit War Paint'' - Rank 3 "Marauder? I Hardly Know 'Er" challenge *''Better Red'' - Rank 3 "Rocket and Roll" challenge *''Blood and Bone'' - Rank 3 "EXPLOOOOOSIONS!" challenge *''Blue Bot'' - Rank 3 "Open Pandora's Boxes" challenge *''Blue Scarab'' - Rank 3 "Longshot" challenge *''Burst Fire'' - Rare drop from Captain Flynt *''Cyanide'' - *''Dahl Efficiency'' - *''Dahl Elite'' - Item of the Day *''Dahl Predator'' - Rank 5 "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Assault Rifle" challenge *''Dark Night'' - Rare drop from any of the 4 Hyperion Assassins *''Emerald Assassin'' - *''Enigmatic Executioner'' - Random Drop *''Flowers On Your Grave'' - Rare drop from Vermivorous the Invincible *''Full Purps'' - Rank 5 "Badass Bingo" challenge *''Gearbox'' - Only available to Gearbox Software employees *''Green-Eyed Monster'' - Rank 3 "Whaddaya Buyin'?" challenge *''Harmonious'' - Rare drop from Dukino's Mom *''Haze of Violence'' - Rank 3 "Aggravated Assault" challenge *'' '' - [http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Halloween_Costumes_on_Twitbook#Table%7CHalloween 2012 SHiFT promotional skin] *''Hyperion Heroism'' - Rank 3 "Load and Lock" challenge *''Hyperion Honor'' - Item of the Day *''Hyperion Hornet -'' Rank 5 "Eviscerated" challenge *''Jakobs Family'' - Quest reward from Capture the Flag *''Jakobs Filigree'' - Rank 5 "Quick Draw" challenge *''Jakobs Old-Fashioned'' - Item of the Day *''Maliwan Elegance'' - Rank 5 "Slag-licked" challenge *''Maliwan Grace'' - Rank 5 "I Just Want to Set the World on Fire" challenge *''Maliwan Style'' - Item of the Day *''Minecraft'' - Random drop from Creepers *''Moral Gray Area'' - Rank 3 "Not Full of Monkeys" challenge *''Mutant'' - Quest reward from Splinter Group *''Ninja Star'' - Quest reward from To Grandmother's House We Go *''Pandoran Legend'' - Have game save from Borderlands *''Pink Pandoracorn'' - Rank 5 "Nothing Rhymes With Orange" challenge *''Pinky Has a Brain'' - Rare drop from Terramorphous the Invincible *''Racer'' - Rank 3 "Super Novas" challenge *''Red-Eye'' - Rare drop from Spiderants *''Red Shirt'' - Rank 3 "Hail of Bullets" challenge *''Reptilian'' - Quest reward from The Cold Shoulder *''Right Angle'' - Rare drop from Saturn *''Skyblood'' - Rank 3 "Fisticuffs!" challenge *''Special Edition: Fired Up'' - Special Edition DLC Skin; Can be obtained via trading *''Spider Bite'' - Random drop from "Chubby" mobs *''Sting Like a Bee'' - Quest reward from Shielded Favors *'' '' - Quest reward from No Vacancy *''Sunblasted'' - Rank 3 "Blue Sparks" challenge *''Tediore Customer Service'' - 777 on slot machines *''Tediore Low Price'' - Item of the Day *''Tediore Value'' - Rank 5 "Boomerbang" challenge *''Tiptoe Through the Tulips'' - *''This is HEV-y'' - Rare drop from King Mong *''This Skin is Cyan'' - Quest reward from The Overlooked: Medicine Man *''Torgue Explosiveness'' - Rank 3 "BOOM" challenge *'' '' - Item of the Day *''Torgue Speed Demon'' - Rank 5 "Catch-A-Rocket!" challenge *''Top Brass'' - Rank 3 "Pull the Pin!" challenge *''Tsunami of Bullets'' - Rare drop from Son of Mothrakk *''Vault Suit'' - Rank 5 "This Is No Time for Lazy!" challenge *''Vigilant'' - Acquired in Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt *''Vitamin C'' - Rank 3 "For the Hoard!" challenge *''Vladof Freedom'' - Rank 5 "Ammo Eater" challenge *''Vladof Revolution'' - Item of the Day *''Vladof Sickle'' - 777 on slot machines *''Whiteout'' - Random drop from Threshers *''Who You Callin' Yellow'' - Rank 3 "Shotgun!" challenge *''Wish Upon a Star'' - Random drop from Stalkers *'' '' - Rank 3 "It Ain't Easy Looting Green" challenge Downloadable Note: It is not known, at the time of this edit, if Downloadable skins and heads are placed into one's ingame inventory or unlocked in the customization menu directly. *''0bsidion Justice'' ''-'' Assassin Domination Pack *''A Cleansing Fire'' - Assassin Supremacy Pack *''Fear ''- Assassin Madness Pack Gallery ZerosSneakingSuit.png|Zero's Sneaking Suit (default) ZeroAzureKnight.png|Azure Knight ZeroBloodfromaStone.png|Blood from a Stone ZeroBlueBot.png|Blue Bot ZeroBlueLightSpecial.png|Blue Light Special ZeroBruisedOrange.png|Bruised Orange ZeroCoolasIce.png|Cool as Ice ZeroEarthTone.png|Earth Tone ZeroEmotionalDistance.png|Emotional Distance ZeroEyesofaSnake.png|Eyes of a Snake ZeroEvilOrange.png|Evil Orange ZeroLeafontheWind.png|Leaf on the Wind ZeroRosyCheeks.png|Rosy Cheeks ZeroStonehearted.png|Stonehearted ZeroToadofBattle.png|Toad of Battle ZeroTrueRed.png|True Red ZeroTheYellowDart.png|The Yellow Dart ZeroUltraMarine.png|Ultra Marine ZeroWornandTorn.png|Worn and Torn ZeroAmberAssassin.png|Amber Assassin Zer0BanditBloodandRust.jpg|Bandit Blood and Rust ZeroIncineration.png|Bandit Incineration ZeroBanditWarPaint.png|Bandit War Paint Zer0BetterRed.png|Better Red ZeroBloodBone.png|Blood and Bone ZeroBlueScarab.png|Blue Scarab BurstFire.jpg|Burst Fire Cyanide.jpg|Cyanide 228px-Dahl_Efficiency.jpg|Dahl Efficiency ZeroDahlElite.png|Dahl Elite Zer0DahlPredator.jpg|Dahl Predator 228px-Dark_Night.jpg|Dark Night 228px-Emerald_Assassin.jpg|Emerald Assassin 228px-Enigmatic_Executioner.jpg|Enigmatic Executioner 228px-Flowers_On_Your_Grave.jpg|Flowers On Your Grave FullPurps.jpg|Full Purps 228px-Gearbox.jpg|Gearbox ZeroGreenEyedMonster.png|Green-Eyed Monster 228px-Harmonious.jpg|Harmonious ZeroHazeofViolence.png|Haze of Violence Zer0Hornet'sNest.jpg|Hornet's Nest Zer0HyperionHeroism.jpg|Hyperion Heroism Zer0HyperionHonor.jpg|Hyperion Honor HyperionHornet.jpg|Hyperion Hornet JakobsFamily.jpg|Jakobs Family Zer0JakobsFiligree.jpg|Jakobs Filigree JakobsOld-Fashioned.jpg|Jakobs Old-Fashioned MaliwanElegance.jpg|Maliwan Elegance MaliwanGrace.jpg|Maliwan Grace MaliwanStyle.jpg|Maliwan Style ZeroMinecraft.png|Minecraft Zer0MoralGreyArea.jpg|Moral Grey Area ZeroMutant.png|Mutant ZeroNinjaStar.png|Ninja Star ZeroPandoranLegend.png|Pandoran Legend ZeroPinkPandoracorn.png|Pink Pandoracorn 228px-Pinky_Has_a_Brain.jpg|Pinky Has a Brain ZeroRacer.png|Racer ZeroRedEye.png|Red-Eye ZeroRedshirt.png|Red Shirt ZeroReptillian.png|Reptilian 228px-Right_Angle.jpg|Right Angle ZeroSkyblood.png|Skyblood ZeroSEFiredUp.png|Special Edition: Fired Up Spider bite.png|Spider Bite ZeroStingLikeaBee.png|Sting Like a Bee ZeroStreamlined.png|Streamlined Zer0Sunblasted.jpg|Sunblasted ZeroTedioreCustomerService.png|Tediore Customer Service TedioreLowPrice.jpg|Tediore Low Price Zer0TedioreValue.jpg|Tediore Value 228px-This_is_HEV-y.jpg|This is HEV-y ZeroThisSkinIsCyan.png|This Skin is Cyan 228px-Tiptoe_Through_the_Tulips.jpg|Tiptoe Through the Tulips ZeroTopBrass.png|Top Brass ZeroTorgueExplosiveness.png|Torgue Explosiveness TorgueHighOctane.jpg|Torgue High Octane Zer0TorgueSpeedDemon.jpg|Torgue Speed Demon 228px-Tsunami_of_Bullets.jpg|Tsunami of Bullets Zer0VaultSuit.jpg|Vault Suit *|Vigilant Zer0VitaminC.jpg|Vitamin C VladofFreedom.jpg|Vladof Freedom VladofRevolution.jpg|Vladof Revolution ZeroVladofSickle.png|Vladof Sickle Zer0Whiteout.jpg|Whiteout Zer0WhoYouCallin'Yellow.jpg|Who You Callin' Yellow ZeroWhySoSerious.png|Why So Serious WishUponAStar.jpg|Wish Upon A Star Category:Skins